


It's the Little Things

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: DCU
Genre: Anxiety, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Clark hasn't dating anyone in a while and has seemingly forgotten that he keeps his Superman suit in his closet. When he finally does start dating, the woman figures it out but doesn't want to say because it's his secret to tell. It's a lot of cute and humor.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	It's the Little Things

Diana, Clark, and Bruce were eating dinner together at a nice restaurant in Metropolis to discuss everything that’s been going on. They all happened to be in the same city for once, and dinner was always on Brice. Clark, however, was somewhat distracted with a conversation at a table across the restaurant.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” the woman asked angrily. They had just ordered and the man already was making inappropriate comments.

“I’m just stating a fact. I drove you here and bought you dinner, so you owe me sex,” the man shrugged like it was no big deal.

“I can pay for my own fucking dinner and get a ride home. The fact that you have the audacity to assume I owe you anything when YOU offered to buy me dinner and drive is bullshit.” Clark glanced over and didn’t like the look on the man’s face. The woman was clearly worried but doing her best to stand strong. Quickly, he waved the waitress over and informed her of the situation. Then he turned to Bruce.

“I need you to contact the police and have that man over there arrested. He’s been threatening the woman and I worry he’ll use force if he doesn’t get his way.” Bruce nodded and pulled out his phone. Diana looked over at the table and watched the man’s body language closely.

“Do we need to intervene?”

“No, the waitress is going to bring the woman to eat with us.” As he said this, the waitress spoke to the woman, and somewhat the man, and guided the woman over to their table. The man looked as if he wanted to make a scene, but hesitated when he saw the table she was taken to. She sat and took in the people sitting at her new table.

“So, how did I become friends with Bruce Wayne?” she chuckled.

“I’m actually a very sociable person,” he said confidently. Diane laughed softly and Clark shook his head with a smirk. “What?”

“The internet seems to think you’re some type of recluse,” she smirked.

“Oh please what does the internet know?” he sighed, “Well, this is Diana, she’s a museum curator,” he nodded to Diana who gave a polite hello, “and this is Clark, he’s a reporter at the Daily Planet.” He said hello as well and gave her a soft smile. Her eyes lingered on Clark for perhaps a moment too long before she cleared her throat and spoke.

“I’m Selene, writer who moved here about 3 months ago. I’ve been going on bad dates for about a week, and now I have friends,” she smiled. The waitress brought over the food she had ordered while at the other table and a fresh glass of wine. “Oh thank you.”

“Why Metropolis?” Diana asked.

“It’s a good city with lots to do and enjoy. Plus, Superman lives here,” she chuckled with a light blush. Diana glanced at Clark with a smirk. Bruce sipped his wine and cleared his throat.

“No interest in Batman?” he asked. Diana nudged him under the table and gave him a look. Selene shrugged.

“I mean, he’s cool and all but let’s be real, he’s got to be getting old by now. And Gotham? No way, that city is a train wreck. I mean, I know it’s your city and all but the place falls into anarchy on the regular. No thank you,” she shook her head and chuckled.

“She makes a fair point,” Clark said.

“Batman isn’t that old,” Bruce sighed.

“The man has been running around in a Batsuit for 20 years, he has to be in his 40s at least. He may not be old per say but you can only go around fighting people all the time for so long before you start slowing down. I mean let’s face it, he’s no Superman.” Bruce gave up and they continued to chat for a while. Clark was lightly flirting, with the help of Diana, and Bruce asked her about her writing career. Bruce paid for the entire meal, despite Selene’s protest, and they all walked out together.

“I’d offer to give you a lift home but I have to head back to Gotham. Though, I’m sure Clark would be more than happy to drive you home,” he glanced at Clark with a smirk.

“Oh yes I’d be more than happy to drive you home,” he said with a smile.

“Thank you, I’d appreciate that,” she blushed lightly. Bruce and Diana bid them goodnight and went their separate ways. Clark led Selene to his car and opened the passenger door for her. “Ah, a true gentleman,” she smirked and got in the car. He shut the door and got in as well.

"I try my best,” he chuckled softly.

“So, question, since this night has been a lot, I was thinking about going for some drinks. And I was wondering if you’d maybe like to join me?” she asked as she typed her address in the navigation. She didn’t have a great amount of confidence in asking but hey, what’d she have to lose?

“Well I’ll probably have to change but it sounds like fun.”

“To be fair I have to change too, so two stops, then the bar for drinks and dancing!” she exclaimed.

“Wait, are we going to a bar or a club? I don’t know what to wear to a club. Or a bar honestly.”

“It’s a bit of both? It’s a rooftop bar with a dance floor, so it’s nicer but still meant for drunk dancing,” she glanced at what he was wearing, “Well, it’s easier for men to pick out outfits but I’d be happy to help. I just need to change and touch up my makeup,” she flipped the visor down and examined her makeup.

“I think it looks great.” She blushed and glanced out the window.

“Thank you, but I would still like to add some more glitter or something,” she glanced over at him as they pulled into her parking garage. “I won’t take long, but you’re welcome to come in for a moment if you’d like. I feel bad making you wait in the car.”

“I don’t want to impose! I don’t mind waiting, there’s no rush,” he smiled reassuringly.

“Are you sure?” He nodded. “Ok I’ll be fast!” she hopped out of the car and walked quickly to the elevators.

About ten minutes later he saw her exit the elevators and walk towards the car in some high, black heels. He tried to get a good look at her outfit without staring. She had on black, high-waisted skinny jeans, a black, mesh, long-sleeved shirt, and a black bra. She hopped into the car with a smirk.

“Alright I’m ready!”

“The black outfit really emphasizes your black hair,” he said, slightly teasing her. She chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit.

“I know what I’m about! The majority of my closest is black or dark clothing, and like, a few Superman shirts.” He smirked and drove them to his place, which wasn’t that far. As they entered, she placed her things on the entry table. “Do you want me to remove my shoes?”

“No I don’t mind. Thank you for asking though,” he smiled and led her to the bedroom. “So, what am I looking for exactly?”

“Well to start I’d say dark jeans. I’m not sure what you have in the way of shirts,” she glanced around and noticed the closet. “May I?”

“Go for it,” he gestured towards the closet while he opened his dresser. His suit was hidden well enough he didn’t think she’d find it. She opened the door and walked in. While her back was to him, he changed into his navy-blue jeans. He unbuttoned his dinner shirt and slipped it off, followed by the removal of his undershirt. She picked out a shirt and turned to face him, jaw dropping at the sight.

“Fuck me…” she slapped her hand to her mouth once she realized what she said. He smirked and slowly walked towards her.

“Now or later?”

“Hmm?” she tore her eyes away from his abs and looked him in the eyes flushed. He leaned against the closet door frame and gently removed her hand from her mouth.

“You said fuck me and I’m asking if you’d like to do now or later,” he said confidently.

“To be honest, I didn’t realize that was an option,” she bit her lip and glanced at his abs again. “But I would like to go drink and dance first…”

“Then perhaps I should put on a shirt,” he smirked. She nodded and handed him the shirt, obviously staring at his arms as he slipped it on. “For the record, I don’t expect anything from you tonight or in general. I just want to make sure you get home safely,” he smiled sweetly.

“I really appreciate that, especially after earlier,” she sighed and shrugged. “Hey, so I have a question. How does a journalist such as yourself find the time to work out enough to have the abs of a Greek god?”

“Oh I’m um, very dedicated to health and my job,” he cleared his throat, “I wake up early and go for a run, cardio is very important, and I work out after work too. Sometimes twice on weekends,” he paused, “Also genetics.” He seemed slightly tense but was trying to act natural.

“Mmm-hmm,” she raised an eyebrow but let it go. “Shall we go?”

“Yes sounds like a good idea.” He held out his hand and she took it shyly.

* * *

“I’m just SAYING nobody’s hair is THAT...perfect!” Selene waved her hand around frantically in frustration. Clark laughed and opened her door, helping her in with one arm around her waist. It was 2am and she was completely wasted.

“What about hair gel?”

“Pfft please Superman doesn’t need HAIR GEL,” she said mockingly. She looked down at her shoes and pouted. “Help,” she pointed at them and looked at him with a puppy face.

“If I let go, you’ll fall,” he raised an eyebrow. She proceeded to swing her leg up for him and dangle it in his face.

"I’m flexible,” she giggled and stuck her tongue out.

“Clearly,” he smirked and slipped off that shoe. She switched legs and he slipped off the other. With some effort, he took his off as well to respect her household rules. He walked her to the bedroom and she plopped onto the bed. “Can you undress yourself?”

“I dunno,” she giggled and unbuttoned her pants. “I did it!”

“Hardly,” he laughed and tugged at the ankle of her jeans lightly, “Would you like some help? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or cross a line.”

“Mmmmm okayyy leave the room, I’ll yell when I’m in my comfy clothes.” She pushed him lightly away with her foot. He chuckled and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

After several minutes of fumbling out of her clothes, a few loud thuds, and giggling, she opened in the door wearing an oversized shirt and underwear.

“Hey,” she winked. Clark laughed and handed her some water.

“Drink that, I don’t want you waking up hungover tomorrow.”

“I never get hungover!” She drank some water. “Aspirin and water, and sleep, and maybe chips.” She finished the water and handed the glass back to him.

“I’ll get you more water and some aspirin, I think chips can wait until morning.” She pouted and poked his chest. “Go lay down,” he said as he gently pushed her towards the bed.

“Fineeeee under one,” she held up one finger, “condition.”

“Alright, what’s your condition?”

“You stay over,” she giggled and blushed, “not like to fuck just, like,” she gestured to his body, “you look like a good big spoon and I wanna cuddle.”

“Deal, now go lay down,” he shooed her away and she giggled, prancing over to the bed while Clark got her more water and some aspirin. He returned and handed her the aspirin and water and was about to climb in bed when she gave him an odd look. “What?”

“You’re fully dressed...jeans suck ass to sleep in.”

“Are you sure?”

“If you’re fine with my staring then yes I’m more than sure,” she giggled with a light blush. He chuckled and pulled off his shirt; he placed his glasses on the nightstand as well. Her eyes wandered over his defined body and watched him closely as he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down and climbing into bed with her. She immediately made her way into his arms and placed her head on the pillow to face him about an inch away. “You’re not gunna wake up at the butt crack of dawn to run are you?” she pouted.

“Not unless you have some running clothes I could borrow,” he said softly. She giggled and poked his chest.

“Not to fit these muscles,” she rested her hand on his chest and was lightly rubbing her thumb. He hummed lightly.

“Like I said, it’s genetics…” his voice faded as he leaned in to kiss her. She very eagerly kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They made out for a few moments before he pulled away. “I don’t want to take advantage of you, you’re not sober.”

“No, no, that was just a goodnight kiss!” she kissed his nose and snuggled up to him. He chuckled and rubbed her back softly until she fell asleep.

* * *

Clark was naturally an early riser, and never really had a reason to sleep in for too long. However, when he woke up around 7am to find Selene sound asleep in his arms, he decided to try giving sleeping-in another shot.

Around 11am she wiggled slightly and yawned. He released her enough for her to stretch and quickly wrapped his arms around her again. She giggled softly and hummed.

“Good morning,” she smiled and opened her eyes. She glanced at his hair and made a face. “How are you still this handsome after sleeping? Normal people have bedhead,” she slid her hand up and ruffled his hair.

“You say that like you don’t look good,” he winked and she shook her head. “How do you feel?”

“Fine,” she chuckled, “A bit hungry.”

“Depending on what you have, I can cook us breakfast,” he brushed some hair behind her ear.

“I have breakfast foods,” she sighed happily. “Can I request that my chef cooks shirtless?”

“You can, and he shall,” he winked and sat up to stretch. She watched his muscles flex closely and bit her lip. He climbed out of bed and put his jeans on. He glanced back and smirked. “Like what you see?”

“Very much so,” she smirked and sat up. He started to walk out of the room when she stopped him. “Aren’t you forgetting your glasses?”

“Oh shit,” he spun around and grabbed them, “You think by now I’d remember to wear them,” he laughed awkwardly. She raised an eyebrow but didn’t press the matter. She followed him into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen island.

“So what’s for breakfast?”

“Let’s find out,” he opened the fridge and determined what he could make. He pulled out eggs, bacon, bread, and hash browns. “So, I do have to go into work soon but I'll be free for dinner. If you’re interested of course, don’t feel pressured or anything,” he cleared his throat and started making breakfast.

“You’re cute; I’d love to have dinner with you. Why are you working though? It’s Saturday,” she snapped her fingers, “Wait you’re a journalist never mind. Well, no I’m still asking but more so because I’m curious about your schedule now,” she laughed.

“I work full days Monday through Friday, for a few hours on Saturday, and from home on Sunday. All I do is work in some way or another,” he shrugged. He also went around at night as Superman keeping an eye out for crime, but that was a secret. He was focused on making breakfast and she sighed.

“That seems like a lot of working and very little personal time. Aside from your intense workout schedule. How do you date?”

“I generally don’t. Last relationship was a workplace one and it ended some months ago. Seven, to be specific.” He plated their food and sat with her at the island.

“Is it weird at work now? Wait is it weird for me to ask?” She added some salt to her eggs and began eating.

“I’d call it curiosity. It’s not the most comfortable environment but we’re both adults and we both focus on doing our job regardless of what happened between us.” He bit a piece of bacon. “Food ok?”

“It’s good! Not too crispy which is good. I can’t imagine working with an ex, but I live by a strict cut off exs rule. Blocked numbers, blocked social media, restraining order if needed,” she huffed, “and it has been.”

“Are we dating?”

"We can be,” she shrugged, “If that’s what you want…?”

“I’m not opposed,” he chuckled, “But maybe we should go on a few dates before we’re officially dating.”

“That seems fair,” she smiled and kissed his cheek. “So where should we get dinner tonight?”

* * *

It took about a month for Selene to figure out that Clark was Superman. It wasn’t that hard actually, which she found surprising since Superman is a fairly private figure.

First was the sex. It was great, but she was left with surprisingly dark bruises on her hips and wrists after the first time they slept together. She figured he was holding himself back but got carried away and didn’t know how firm his grip was. He apologized profusely once he found out and got her a spa day to make up for it.

Second was his cooking. He wasn’t a bad cook, but there would be times where the food had suspicious burn marks on it, almost as if it had been cooked with a laser. She never caught him doing it but some things he made cooked too quickly to have been cooked in an oven.

Third were his peculiar absences. Not that she was expecting him to message her 24/7, but a lot of his absences happened during Superman sightings and fights. She even tried calling him once while watching him live on TV to see what would happen, but he didn’t have his phone on him it seemed. Plus, the more he appeared on TV the more Clark looked like him.

Finally was the glasses. There were many occasions where he didn’t seem to need them, which was odd because the few times they did discuss the glasses he seemed to suggest he had a fairly strong prescription. Then one day, when he wasn’t paying attention, she put them on to see what his prescription was and noticed that they didn’t have any prescription; they were fake. That was when she was pretty sure he was Superman.

Also, she found his suit in his closest one night when he asked her to find a nice shirt for their dinner date. However, she wasn’t going to bring it up because it was up to him if and when he wanted to share that information.

Currently, Clark was sitting at his desk at work trying to figure out what to make them for dinner tonight. He was going to officially ask her to be his girlfriend and he wants it to be special. However, he was unaware of what was happening to Selene at the moment. She had been grabbed and thrown into the back of an SUV that quickly drove off before anyone saw.

Selene took a few deep breaths and tried to get her bearings, then noticed the man sitting across from her with a devious smirk on his face. She raised an eyebrow.

“Who’re you?”

“Oh please,” he chuckled, “Who am I? I’m Lex Luther of course!”

She gasped, “I thought you had hair!”

“What? It’s because of stress! That’s not important! I am in fact Superman’s greatest foe!” he said triumphantly.

“Based on what I’ve seen I would say Batman is actually Superman’s greatest foe,” she said flatly. Luther huffed and studied her.

“But I am the one who forced Batman to take down Superman. The mastermind is the greatest foe in the end.”

“Is that what you tell yourself in the mirror at night so you can sleep?” she crossed her arms. He glared at her and she smirked. “Care to tell me why you’ve shoved me in the back of this surprisingly nice vehicle?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“If it was obvious would I be asking?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Why would Superman’s greatest foe kidnap his girlfriend? Let’s ponder this for a moment,” he said sarcastically. However, instead of seeming concerned, Selene burst out laughing.

“There are, so many things wrong, with that statement,” she said in between bursts of laughter. She took a few deep breaths and wiped a tear from her eye. “For starters, I’m not anyone’s girlfriend. I am dating someone but we haven’t discussed being serious yet, and he’s definitely not Superman. Don’t get me wrong, he’s fucking gorgeous but he’s not Superman. I would know by now,” she nodded confidently.

“I can assure you, Clark Kent is Superman, which makes you bait.”

“Sure man, sure,” she laughed lightly, “Even if he was, we’ve only been dating for a month. I wouldn’t call that the best bait. You could kidnap one of his coworkers and have better bait.”

“With all due respect, you’re an idiot. Superman has only ever had one serious relationship and that ended 7 months ago. Since then, he hasn’t been on a single date, until you,” he pointed at her, “And he has been seeing you consistently, spending nights with you or having you stay over. So not only are you serious, at least in his eyes, you’re the perfect bait,” he smirked and sat watching her think.

“So you think it’s serious?” her tone changed, “You think he thinks we’ll make it in the long run?” she asked, not really looking for an answer. She slapped her hand on her knee, “Then what is he waiting for? Like don’t get me wrong, it’s his secret to disclose but like, surely he would have to tell me if he wants to keep dating me right? Cause if he doesn’t see himself being able to tell me he’s Superman then I doubt he’d be able to keep dating me. Oh my god he wanted to talk tonight. Is he going to break up with me? Or maybe he’s going to tell me!”

“What, what’s happening right now?”

“Don’t interrupt that’s rude. Look, you claim to know him well and you seem to think whatever we have is serious, but when is he going to tell me? He’s not good at hiding it, obviously, but if he’s serious with me surely he would tell me soon right?”

“I’m going to need you to back up for a minute. Not only do you know about him being Superman, you’re asking me for relationship advice?”

“Of course I fucking knew, but you kidnapped me so I’m going to be difficult.” She crossed her arms. “Also, I’m hungry.”

“I miss Lois…” he muttered to himself.

“Sounds like a personal problem,” she said while glaring out the window. Deep down she was a little worried, but at the same time she knew Superman would find her soon enough.

* * *

As she walked into Luther’s secret villain lair, just outside of the city, she managed to sneak a gun away from a somewhat oblivious guard and hide it in her jacket inside pocket. They sat her in a chair and handcuffed her wrists together in front of Luther’s rather large desk.

“Compensating for something?”

“Would you shut up? All you’ve done this entire time is make rude commentary on things while trying to analyze your relationship. I don’t need this shit, I have a message to send to your not-boyfriend,” he huffed as he sat at the desk.

“You kidnapped me; you have to listen to me bitch. I’m still hungry.”

“If I have someone bring you a sandwich will you shut up?”

“It couldn’t hurt your chances,” she shrugged.

“I want you to know that you are quickly becoming the bane of my existence.”

“That’s all I aspire to be in men’s lives,” she smirked. He fidgeted angrily in his chair for a moment before having one of his men go make her a sandwich. Then, he pulled out his camera and began recording. Or, attempting to record.

“Well, well, well Superman, here we are again-”

“He’s not physically here,” she interrupted. He closed his eyes and tried to not throw the camera at the wall before continuing.

"You should have anticipated this, but given that you have yet to inform your girlfriend-”

“I told you we haven’t labeled anything yet.”

“For fucks sake…” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “As I was saying! I have kidnapped your, whatever the fuck she is, and am holding her hostage-”

“What kind of jackass doesn’t include chips with a sandwich?”

“YOU DIDN’T ASK FOR CHIPS.”

“It’s implied. Sandwiches always go with chips; don’t you know anything?” she huffed.

“FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE MY HEAD EXPLODES!” he threw the camera at the wall and turned to her in a rage, “HOW DOES HE TOLERATE YOU?”

“I dunno, just ask him when he gets here,” she shrugged and bit into her sandwich without breaking eye contact, “Do you have any tea?”

“I swear on my life if you make one more fucking comment I am going to duct tape your mouth.” He clenched his fist and she continued to eat her sandwich.

“Ok but consider how much more annoying I would be muffled while continuing to talk.”

“That is the only reasonable thing you’ve said this entire time,” he tried to breath and waved another guy over, “I’m just going to take a photo of you and email it to him.” He snapped a picture, in which she was flipping him off, and sent it off.

“Everything I’ve said has been reasonable, you’re just an idiot.”

“I’m a super genius! And your relationship problems are not reasonable and require a therapist!” He sat back in his desk chair and put his head in his hands.

“Ok first off, out of the two of us you need therapy more than I do. Secondly, I do go to therapy but I can’t tell them I’m dating Superman! That would be a violation of his trust!”

“He hasn’t even told you!”

“Hence my dilemma! For fucks sake did you listen to anything I said?” She set the plate on his desk and hummed. “Do you have a bathroom?” Without a word he waved a guard over and had her escorted to the bathroom. The guy led her down a hall and opened a bathroom door, shutting it behind her and presumably standing guard. She looked around the room and sighed. She debated trying to make an escape but figured it would be better to wait for Clark to show up and only use the gun as a last resort.

As she was walked back into the main room, Luther was pacing behind his desk. There was now a bag of chips on the desk and a mug of tea.

“Oh good,” she grabbed the chips and sat. “So what’s your plan for when he shows up?”

“I’m not going to monologue for you.”

“Fine then I’ll just talk.”

"NO!” he practically yelled.

“Nope it’s too late,” she smirked, “Your bathrooms are disgusting.”

“That’s it! I’m done!” He stood and walked around to the front of the desk to uncuff her. “I will figure out a new plan that doesn’t involve kidnapping you or speaking to you or ever seeing you again because I cannot deal with you opening your mouth anymore.” He stepped back just as Superman crashed through the ceiling and landed in the center of the room. “Oh good, TAKE HER BACK,” he grabbed Selene, forced her to stand, and shoved her towards an extremely confused Superman. She walked up to him with a smirk and turned back around.

“Do you want this back?” she reached into her jacket and pulled out the gun with a smirk.

“WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?” Luther yelled.

“Your hench people are incompetent,” she shrugged, “Should we find out how good of a shot I am?” she asked as she aimed at Luther. Clark sighed and gently took the gun from her.

“No, we should not. Care to explain what’s going on Luther?” he said sternly. 

“What’s going on is I’m never going to kidnap that woman again!” he pointed at her. “She doesn’t shut up! All she does is bitch about this and complain about that and worry about your relationship and then she’s hungry and then she stole a gun apparently! I can’t deal with it! How do you put up with her? What’s wrong with both of you!?” he paced as he spoke and Clark glanced at her.

“Don’t look at me, I told him I’m dating a mild-mannered journalist, not Superman,” she shrugged.

“YOU LITERALLY SPENT THE ENTIRE DRIVE HERE WONDERING IF HE WAS GOING TO DUMP YOU BECAUSE HE HADN’T TOLD YOU HE WAS SUPERMAN!”

“Thanks for exposing me jeez,” she huffed and crossed her arms. Clark turned to her fully, unconcerned with Luther’s melt-down, and looked slightly concerned.

“How long have you known?”

“Um, I mean I’ve held the suspicion since that first morning after we met, but honestly I found your suit in your closet like two days ago. You keep sending me in there and don’t hide it very well,” her voice softened, “I didn’t say anything because I assumed you would tell me when you were ready. Or not and break up with me…” she glanced at the ground.

“Hey,” he lifted her chin gently, “I have no intention of breaking up with you. I like you, a lot, and I was going to tell you soon. I just didn’t want to put you in danger. Which,” he glanced at Luther, “apparently was bound to happen,” he sighed, “I debated telling you tonight actually because I wanted to talk about our relationship.”

“Do you HAVE to have this discussion right now?” Luther asked, exasperated. Clark glared at him and was caught by surprise when Selene grabbed the gun from his hand and shot Luther in the foot.

“Mind your business!” she huffed. Luther fell to the floor in pain.

“Ok I’m taking this from you,” Clark grabbed the gun and snapped it in half. “Nice shot though. Let’s get you home and him to jail, then we can talk about everything. Sound good?”

“Sure,” she smiled and Luther groaned.

“Just kill me now.”

* * *

With Luther safely, and somewhat willingly, behind bars, Clark had taken them back to her place and closed the curtains to the windows so no one would see him. She changed into some comfortable clothes and got some water. Clark sat on the couch and waited for her to join him.

“Water?” she held out a glass for him and sat. He nodded and took it but placed it on the coffee table.

“Are you ok? Really, I know you were harassing him but getting kidnapped is not a fun experience.” He reached out to her worried.

“Honestly, it was scary at first, but I kept reminding myself that he couldn’t kill me because then he’d have no leverage over you. I talk a lot when I’m anxious so I just kinda let myself go. He never threatened to hurt me, only to put duct tape on my mouth. I knew you’d come save me. And, worst case scenario, I know how to shoot,” she smirked softly.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

“It wasn’t my busines in the first place and it was your secret to tell. I hoped you would tell me eventually, but we’ve only been dating a month. I wasn’t going to pressure you or anything.”

“Then why did he say you thought I was going to dump you because I hadn’t told you?” he asked softly. She sighed and looked like she was about to cry.

“Because I really, really like you and I have anxiety, especially when it comes to relationships, and when you said you wanted to talk about our relationship I thought it was over. I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong…” a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Hey,” he pulled her close and kissed her forehead, “You’ve been nothing but incredible. I can’t remember the last time I was this happy. I was afraid to tell you because I didn’t want to put you in danger. I’m sorry about giving you anxiety, I could have been clearer about what I meant when I said I wanted to talk about our relationship.” He kissed her forehead again and she looked up at him. “I wanted us to be official, I was going to cook and everything.”

“You need to start cooking with the oven Clark, not your laser eyes,” she laughed softly.

“Caught that did you?”

“Oh honey,” she laughed a bit more and wiped the last tears away. “I’m sorry you were kinda forced to tell me. I promise I’ll keep it a secret.”

“I know you will,” he kissed her gently, “So, you’re officially in a relationship with Superman?”

“Yes,” she giggled.

“What’s that like?” he asked with a smirk.

“In bed or in general?” she winked. He blushed lightly and shook his head.

“In bed?”

“I’ll tell you in an hour,” she pulled back a bit, “You have to teach me how to take this suit off,” she poked at the S symbol, “Wait do you have like a flap?”

“A flap?”

"Yea like, ya know,” she gestured to his crotch area, “Can you whip it out or do you need to take the entire suit off?”

“Why do you ask?” he chuckled.

“Well I mean like I know you’re Superman, but having you fuck me in the suit is lowkey a sexual fantasy of mine,” she bit her bottom lip.

“Yes, I can whip it out,” he glanced at her lips, “Should I do that now or are we moving to the bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” she practically hopped up and he followed closely.

He did end up cooking with the oven that night, they even made a cake together. He was far more relaxed around her now and was happy to answer all her questions about being Superman.

And in the background on the TV was a brief video clip of Lex Luther rambling about the nightmare of a woman that Superman was now dating. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to extending this some day when I learn more about Superman's enemies.   
> Follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey  
> Updated on 3/5/2021


End file.
